hummingbird
by Julia-Marie25
Summary: Rydier Star just lost her father to cancer and her brother just got it. Ryider really needs someone to help her cope with all of this. Seth and Leah are there for them. Rated K for my saftey.
1. Chapter 1Life sucks

Hummingbird

Chapter 1 07/07/2010 16:37:00

My life sucks. Why? My dad died of cancer 7 months ago, and then we moved to LaPush, Washington. Today my mom and I found out that my brother Rydier has cancer. It's like a TON of bricks hit me.

Now I awaken in a hospital bed text to my brother,

"Rydier, what happened?' I asked as I sat up slightly dizzy.

"Jaydien. I. Have. Cancer."

'Yes Ry I know, I meant why am I in a BED next to you?'

"o. You fainted when the nurse told you." Just then the nurse came in and said I could go and I left the room only to find my mom sobbing in a room full of huge guys. I looked over to my mom and found her being comforted by a very beautiful woman.

"MOM!" I yelled running over

"Oh Jaydien. I'm so sorry. Jade this is Leah. Leah my daughter Jaydien."

"Thanks Leah. I've got it now." I snapped

"Wow man look it's a girl that is standing up to Leah!" Some boy laughed across the room.

"Shut the hell up Paul." Leah snapped. Just as I was turning around big man came out of a delivery room crying "IT'S A GIRL" over and over. That made my mom just sob harder. Leah just stood there with a grim look on her face and was the first to walk into the room.

As I was comforting my mom more a boy that looked around 18 approached us. As me only being 14 I was rather intimated.

"Hi my name is Seth. Sorry about your brother." He said. I looked at him wide eyed he was beautiful. Tall and had very warn dark brown eyes.

"H-h-h-h-how do you know about my brother?"

"Leah told me."

"o. Okay what in the world is going on here? I asked.

"Our" he said gesturing around the room "friend Sam and his wife Emily just had their first baby girl." He said with a slight grin.

"O that's really cool."

"Yah. And by the way Leah is my sister and that" he looked around the room for a second then pointed to an older looking woman "is my mother." he said as he waved her over.

"Mom this is Jaydien….?"

"Star"

"Jaydien Star and her mom ….?"

"Jackie"

"Jackie, and her brother Rydier was just informed he had cancer"

"Oh my! I'm so sorry dear. I'm Sue Clearwater Seth and Leah's mother."

"Mom stop" Seth begged.

"O sorry" she said with a meaningful look.

" So Jaydien would you like to go on a walk?" Seth asked as him mom comforted my mom.  
"Ya. Sure sounds good."


	2. Chapter 2can't get worse?

Hummingbird

Chapter 2 08/07/2010 17:08:00

**A/N I WOULD REALLY LIKE FOR MORE PEOPLE TO READ THIS SO TELL YOUR FRIENDS!**

**P.S. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OWN CHARCTERS!**

So while Seth and I took a walk around to hospital and outside we became more familiar with each other. He told me the names of most of the huge guys back in the waiting room, (Paul and Rachel, Jake and Nessie, Quill and Claire, Jared and Kim, Embry and Astra, Collin and Katt, Brady and Colten, and Skyler and Delliah.)

"Soo…..where is your father?" I asked after awhile

"He dies a few years ago." Seth answered solemnly.

"O. I'm sorry."

"It's okay what about yours?" When he asked that I immediately burst into tears. He asked me what was wrong so many times and I just couldn't answer.

SETH POV!

When Jaydien started crying I knew I did something wrong. "Jaydien?" I begged. "Please tell me what I did, did I hurt you?" I kept asking her if something was wrong all I got was tears and sobs. Then I just gave up and put my head on hers. It smelled amazing like Mint and Coconut. I sighed remembering that she was mine. Forever. The she stopped crying.

JAYDIEN POV!

I just stood there in Seth's arms for what seemed like hours. When I finally stopped crying I looked up at Seth and all I saw in his eyes was guilt and worry, and maybe love?

'Seth I'm so sorry."

"Jay it's okay can I ask what did I do?"

" Well it's just t-that m-m-my dad died 7 months ago. He died of the same thing Rydier has." I explained as I almost broke down again.

"I'm so sorry Jay"

"Ya I am too."

'Yeah I think we should go inside now." He said as we both looked out at the beautiful sky that was a mix of black, purple, pink, and orange. When we went inside my mom asked Seth if he would walk me home.

When we got to my house I told him he should come in with me. He came in and I asked him if he wanted to watch a movie. He agreed happily. So as we watched a movie I fell asleep and woke up to be burning hot and crushed under something. When I opened my eyes I saw sunlight peeking through the windows. The I realized that I was asleep on my couch with Seth!

"Seth! Wake up." I said gently shaking him he just grunted as an answer. Then without thinking I just took my elbow and swung it back as hard as I could. That woke him up with a cry of pain. I looked down and realized where I hit him. (A/N boys bad spot ;))

"Omg Seth I'm so sorry!"

"uughhhhh Jaydien that's not a got spot to hit." Seth muttered

"Seth get up get up please.' I asked pouting as his eyes cracked open.

"Okay Jay but only for you." I mumbled a thanks and looked on the coffee table and saw a note from my mom 'Jaydien I hope that you and Seth didn't do anything. Haha but my and Sue stayed at the hospital I just came by to check in on you 2 and found you sleeping : ) love mom'

When I finished reading it Seth started laughing from near my ear.

"Your mom is hilarious." He said.

"Oh well thanks."

Just then my phone started buzzing it was a text from mom 'when you 2 awaken I would like for you to come up here to the hospital please : )'

"Okay Seth go I have to get ready." He looked at me with a sad face and puppy dog eyes.

"Okay you can stay"

"Yes! I'll make breakfast while you get ready."

"Okay thanks Seth," I said as I turned around to give him a small hug.

**A/N HEYY! I'M SORRY FOR BEING SO SLOW I'VE HAD REALLY BAD SWITERS BLOCK BUT SINCE I'M THE ONLY ONE AWAKW (IT'S 11:00AM) I CAN TYPE ALL I WANT! TELL PEOPLE PLZ!**


End file.
